


Welcome to the facesitting clinic, how may we help you?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] [F4A] Welcome to the facesitting clinic, how may we help you? [Listener picking out facesitting experience] [Anime warrior] [Miniskirt] [Maximum cleavage] Obviously [Facesitting] [Masturbation] [No specific mention of listener’s gender or genitalia] [Mutual orgasm]
Relationships: F4M





	Welcome to the facesitting clinic, how may we help you?

[Script offer] [F4A] Welcome to the facesitting clinic, how may we help you? [Listener picking out facesitting experience] [Anime warrior] [Miniskirt] [Maximum cleavage] Obviously [Facesitting] [Masturbation] [No specific mention of listener’s gender or genitalia] [Mutual orgasm]

[Footsteps, listener sitting down opposed to you] 

[Professional tone] Welcome to the facesitting clinic! Is this your first appointment with us? Very well, in that case we shall need to start by getting some of your preference data to enhance your experience as much as possible. You see, facesitting in itself is of course an intense experience. However, new studies have all pointed towards even more long term satisfaction if the client’s aesthetic, visual and tactile preferences are checked off beforehand, and their unique, personal fantasy can come to life to the greatest extent possible. Therefor, without delaying your satisfaction for to long, let me ask you some control questions to give you the best treatment we can offer.

[Pause]

[Professional tone, writing the answers down] Very well, first off, what aesthetic would you choose out of the ones listed on the screen right now. I see, magical anime girl warrior… And what skirt length would you prefer? Shortest possible… Cleavage? Barely covering the nipples… Maximum bounciness of boobs… White cotton panties to fit the rest of the overall outfit… Yes, we always make sure the fabric is easily torn to shreds, to give carefree access… White, high heeled boots going up over the knee… Butterfly hair clip… choker with bell on it… pierced clit… and nipples… That about covers it, yes. Now all you need to do is remove any clothing from the lower half of your body and lay down here… Yes, naturally our beds can be raised and lowered to your preferred angle, and they are all equipped with supporting side pads next to your head, for the knees of the performer. I will now leave you for a quick moment to change into your preferred outfit. Luckily I happen to be the performer with piercings in the places that match your wishes. Just relax and take the anticipation in and I will return in a brief moment...

[Footsteps]

[Pause]

[Footsteps]

Here I am again. As you can plainly see from your current angle, my skirt is more than short enough to give you a clear view of my panties. Now, for the main treatment I will of course ask you to masturbate with me. Making me cum with your tongue simultaneously is optional and depending on your preference. It’s also perfectly normal and healthy to only want the experience of staring up at my pussy and my ass and get yourself to orgasm while watching me perform your preferred sexually suggestive movements. Before any of that, however, would you like to begin with a starting experience of anime tits in your face to get you ready for your main treatment? Very well, let me just stand a bit further away from your head and just lean into you in this manner…

[Bouncing tits in front of the listener’s face] Is the bounciness to your satisfaction? And the outfit? Would it be pleasing if I also moved my tits in a horizontal manner back and forth, so as to make them bounce not just in front of your face, but against it? Then I will now perform that for you [Bouncing tits against the listener’s face] My intuition also tells me that by this part of the experience, you would prefer if no part of my tits were covered at all, so I’m hereby going do remove the fabric covering my nipples. [Optional effect of fabric getting torn up].

Furthermore, I have taken notice of the increased intensity of your breathing and the highly aroused state of your genitalia. Would you like to go on to the main stage of the procedure? Very well...

[Standing up, talking wile sitting down on listener’s face] I will now sit down on my knees, locating one of them on each side of your face, so as to make my open pussy as fully visible for you as possible. Yes, the light switch by your fingers is to turn on the lights placed underneath the sides of your head, to further allow you to scrutinize everything you want your eyes to explore. Take special notice of the wet spot right in the center of my panties, making them almost not covering my pussy at all in their current state. As you may know this is also a signal of the performer’s aroused state… well… yes, I am the performer in this case. And yes, you may also start to masturbate at your own desired pace and use the sight before your eyes to further stimulate your sexual fantasies. You may additionally want to observe the way my ass jiggles as I perform the following mo…

[Optional effect of fabric torn apart] Very well, I will take that violent removal of my panties as a sign that the treatment has been meeting your expectations of success when it comes to arousing you.

[While breathing heavily] Oh, oh fuck… and I will also… interpret the insertion… of your tongue… in my pussy… and the nuzzling movements that your nose produces… against my clitoral area… as an indication... [While moaning] of a will to make me orgasm… Oh fuck…

[Improv Moaning]

[In between moans and heavy breathing] I therefor take it… that another desire… that you hold… is to make this experience… end in a mutual… sexual orgasm… judging from… the increasing intensity… of your hand movement… and your tongue… Fuck… in which case… my recommendation to you… is to keep... accelerating… the mutual stimulation… Fuck... even further… Holy fucking shit that’s good….

[Improv to orgasm, then catch your breath for a moment before addressing the listener again]

I… I now intend to bend further forward… 

[While kissing and licking] and remove the byproducts… of your stimulation from your genital area… and then… [standing up, kissing and licking] proceed to clean up… the pussy juice… from the area around your mouth… and jaw… and nose… and cheeks… And thereby, the last phase of your facesitting treatment is now concluded. 

[Professional] Finally, I will now send you this form where you may sum up the positives and further improvable parts of your experience, if you so wish. You may now get fully dressed again and make your way out if you chose… or you may remain on this bed and regain your strength in anticipation for a whole other variety of anime girl pussies in your face, should that be more to your liking. 

[Pause]

Of course, as you request.

Thank you for spending this time with us at the facesitting clinic and taking care of your sexual health and needs. I will soon return to you with another equally arousing outfit for you to shred apart to further expose and explore my cunt. Please enjoy your brief moment of recharge. Again, thank you for your time with us.


End file.
